


Surprise!

by DrCosimaCormier



Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: I was persuaded to do a part 2 to the origami challenge and well there isn't a lot or origami in this, it's mostly at the end, but I promise that it's super cute! Also this is set in 2020, no quarantine or corona included!
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, I know, I get writing one shots when I need to update BTH, I promise I'm writing it too! I just have all these good ideas and this part 2 is gonna lead to another series of one shots, very excited! Ain't it funny how I'll call Edge Adam but won't call Christian Jay??? it just feel weird to call him Jay, but not weird for Adam cause he likes being called Adam over Edge. Lemme shut up, enjoy the fic, please! And leave comments and kudos! and the end is bad cause I don't know how to end things so I'm sorry about it! but I still hope it's enjoyable!

**November 24, 2020 - Beth's Birthday**

Natalya woke up with her faced pressed into Beth’s back. She cringed at the amount of drool that was on her face and her wife’s back and tried to wipe it off as softly as possible to not wake Beth up, but she failed. 

“I’m up, I’m up.” Beth said sleepily as she snuggled deeper into her pillow. “Stop drooling on my back, Nattie, it’s gross.” Beth added before she started snoring softly.

Natalya smiled and laughed bit. “I’m the drooler and she’s the snorer.” Natalya said to herself as she quietly made her way out of the bed and out of the room without waking Beth back up. 

It was only 4:00 in the morning which was around Natalya’s usually time of waking up. Beth didn't usually get up until later so Natalya used this time alone to get in an early morning workout before she had to drive up to Orlando. Natalya did a 30 minute workout instead of an hour workout so that she could surprise Beth with breakfast in bed. It was Beth's birthday and she wanted to make her wife's morning special before she had to leave to get things ready. Natalya decided to call two people that she knew were in Orlando for the weekend, Becky and Charlotte. 

"Hello?" Charlotte said into the phone out of breath. 

"Hey, Charlotte. You're still bringing the cake, right?" Natalya asked. 

Charlotte sighed. "Nattie, it's almost 5 in the morning, why are you asking me about cake?" Charlotte asked. 

Natalya pinched the bridge of her nose and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's Beth's birthday and I want it to be perfect so that is why I am calling you at almost 5 in the morning asking about cake." Natalya explained. 

"That's today?" Charlotte asked as she rubbed her eyes and woke Becky up. "Becks, babe, it's Glamazon's birthday." Charlotte said. 

Becky groaned. "That's today?" Becky asked. Charlotte nodded her head. "Alright, I'll, um, call the peeps, and everything, yeah." Becky said with a yawn as she stretched. "Maybe I'll just text everybody and then go back to sleep." Becky suggested.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Becky has given herself guest duty so I guess I will be bringing the cake and the ice cream. Beth likes ice cream, right?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yes!" Natalya exclaimed. "Beth loves her some ice cream and make sure the frosting for the cake is cream cheese, she's very picky about her frosting, Charlotte!" Natalya said. 

Charlotte nodded her head as she wrote all of this down. "Right, right, cream cheese. Anything else? Balloons? Party hats? Costumes?" Charlotte replied, rattling off ideas. 

"Costumes, yes, costumes! Beth's always wanted to have a costume party and I think this would just be an awesome idea." Natalya said. "So, after breakfast, we're gonna head up there and you and the girls are going to take care of Beth until it's time for the party. I will say that the hardest part will be the costume so try to make it as subtle as possible, okay? Adam, Christian, and I are going to set up, and y'all know where the party's at so drop the stuff off there before I give Beth over to y'all, okay?" Natalya said, rambling off directions to Charlotte.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Charlotte said. "I'll text you after we drop the stuff off and you can drop Beth off at the PC, we'll take her from there and then we'll be back for the party. What time is the party?" Charlotte asked with a small yawn. 

Natalya ran her fingers through her hair. "It's at 6:30pm. I know that's a little late for a party, but it's what I have to work with since I do have to do some work at the PC today before I set up for the party." Natalya replied. 

Charlotte got out of bed. “Okay. Let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll get with Adam and Christian and I’ll get the stuff to them before I head to the PC to meet y’all.” Charlotte said. 

Natalya smiled. “Alright. Talk to you later, bye.” Natalya replied before hanging up the phone. Natalya sighed. “Why did I say I had stuff to do at the PC? I have nothing to do there.” Natalya said to herself as she went into the kitchen to make Beth breakfast. 

**30 Minutes Later**

Natalya made her way upstairs with Beth’s breakfast on a tray. It was kind of heavy so she struggled to carry it a bit, but she had it under control. As Natalya entered the bedroom she frowned when she saw that the bed was empty.

“Beth?” Natalya called out as she sat the heavy tray on the desk in their room.

Beth poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled a toothpaste-y smile. “Hmm?” Beth hummed as she finished brushing her teeth. 

“I made you breakfast. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but well, you’re not in bed anymore.” Natalya explained. 

Beth smiled. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you. Thanks, babe.” Beth said as she kissed Natalya’s cheek and sat down in the chair at the desk. “You know, there’s nothing like the smell of burnt toast to get you up and moving.” Beth commented with a small laugh. 

Natalya rolled her eyes. “First of all, the toast is not burnt and second of all, I have no second of all.” Natalya replied. 

Beth snorted as she ate her food. “You’re gonna make me choke one of these days, I swear.” Beth said. 

“Not my fault that you find everything that I say funny.” Natalya said as she sat down on the bed. “Anyway, I hope you enjoy your birthday breakfast. I spent a lot of time making it and now the kitchen is a mess!” Natalya said. “But don’t worry, I’ll wash them.” Natalya added. 

“Nattie, you know that you’re the best, right?” Beth asked. 

Natalya smiled. “The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be or at least that what’s my uncle, my dad, myself, and the fans say.” Natalya answered. “Why?” Natalya asked. 

“How about I wash the dishes and you just relax?” Beth suggested as she continued to eat her food. 

Natalya scoffed. “Nonsense. Today’s your birthday so you get to relax and have fun all day. I even got you some buddies to have fun with in Orlando.” Natalya said before covering her mouth. “I’ve said too much. Okay, um, you finish eating and I’m gonna go take a shower. Love you!” Natalya said as she dashed by Beth and headed into the bathroom.

Natalya let out a deep sigh after she closed the door. Beth frowned and knocked on the bathroom door. “Nattie? Are you okay?” Beth asked as she opened the door to find Natalya standing in front of the mirror. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, I want this day to go perfect for you, that’s all.” Natalya replied quietly. 

Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around Natalya’s waist. “Any day with you is a perfect day to me. Doesn’t matter if it’s my birthday or not. Try not to stress yourself out too much today, okay?” Beth said before sighing and leaning her forehead against the back of her wife’s head. “I know you have to go work at the PC today, but are you sure you’re okay enough to go? We can just stay here and have a little birthday celebration, just the two of us, some cake and ice cream, and a Cold Case marathon.” Beth suggested. 

Natalya patted Beth’s hands before turning around to face her. “I would love that, but they’re counting on me to be there today. How about I take you up on that offer when we get back? A Cold Case marathon is definitely something that I could never say no to.” Natalya replied. 

Beth nodded her head. “Yeah, okay, I understand.” Beth kissed Natalya. “I’m excited to see who you got to agree to hang out with me today.” Beth said after they broke the kiss to lighten the mood up. 

“You’ll see when we get to the PC. Now, let me take a shower before we leave later than we’re supposed to.” Natalya said as she wiggled out from Beth’s grip to turn on the shower. 

Beth smirked. “You know, I haven’t taken a shower today either. Maybe we can take one together, we’d be saving some water.” Beth suggested. 

Natalya crossed her arms. “Beth, a shower with you is too time consuming. We wouldn’t even be saving water because our two separate shower times is less than the time of us taking a shower together.” Natalya explained. 

“Fine. I’ll just take my shower after you do and I’ll go downstairs and wash the dishes.” Beth said as she headed towards the bathroom. 

“I know you’re hoping that I’ll give in to your suggestion of showering together, but I won’t, not today.” Natalya said. 

Beth pouted and turned around. “But it’s my birthday and you said that you wanted today to go perfect and, well, I think that a shower with you would just add to the perfectness of today.” Beth whined. 

“You know pouty eyes doesn’t work on me now shoo.” Natalya said as she got into the shower. 

Beth groaned and crossed her arms. “Can’t believe you’re being mean to me on my birthday of all days. I will be expecting a rain check on this!” Beth yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom to head downstairs. 

Natalya shook her head and laughed. To be honest, she hadn’t wanted to say no to Beth’s offer, but she didn’t mind that Beth had basically demanded a rain check on the offer. It’s going to be a bit of a long day, but a fun long day. Natalya thought to herself with a sigh as she showered.

**6 hours later – Orlando**

Natalya’s phone buzzed indicating that she had a message. Should she ask Beth to look at it or just ignore it? Natalya mulled the question over in her brain a bit before giving in. “Can you see who messaged me, Beth?” Natalya asked with a lovingly smile. 

“Sure.” Beth said as she picked up Natalya’s phone. “It’s from TJ. He said that he has something for you, but didn’t say what it was. Want me to respond?” Beth asked. 

Natalya shook her head. “No, it’s fine, I’ll respond when we get to the PC.” 

“Hmm, okay.” Beth said before opening up Natalya’s camera to take some selfies. 

Natalya pulled up to a red light and turned to look at Beth. “Seriously? You’re taking selfies? That’s my thing!” Natalya playfully exclaimed as she took her phone from Beth. 

Beth shrugged. “I just want you have as many pictures of me on your phone as possible so you don’t have to sneak around and take pics of me.” Beth replied. “At least I look like a human in these and not some monster creature.” Beth added. 

Natalya laughed as she pulled into the PC’s parking lot and parked the car. “Even if you do look like some monster creature in those photos, and you don’t, then at least you’re my monster creature.” Natalya said as she leaned over to kiss Beth. 

Charlotte wasn’t there yet, but the two stepped out of the car anyway. 

“So who are we waiting for exactly?” Beth asked as she put her sunglasses on. 

Natalya walked over to Beth and stood right in front of her. “We are waiting for Charlotte, who is going to be spending the day with you and Sasha, Bayley, and Becky until I finish up here. Then after that we’re going to meet up at the skating rink and just have a nice little birthday celebration for my beautiful glamazon.” Natalya said before kissing Beth, this kiss longer than the previous one. 

“Ooh, we’re going skating? That is so cool.” Beth replied after the two stopped kissing. 

“Mhmm.” Natalya hummed. “I’ll miss you.” Natalya said as she leaned her head on Beth’s chest. 

Beth wrapped her arms around her wife. “I’ll miss you too. Call me if you need me, okay?” Beth said. 

Natalya nodded her head. “Yeah, and you too. And make sure you have fun with them. I, honestly, don’t know what they have planned for you.” Natalya replied. 

“What? You don’t know what they have planned for me?” Beth asked. Natalya shook her head. “Great. I’m left in the hands of four of the greatest wrestlers on earth who also happen to be big kids.” Beth said with a sigh. 

Natalya laughed and lifted her head up. “Hey, those big kids love you and agreed to spend the day with you so suck it up, buttercup, cause your ride is here.” Natalya said as Charlotte pulled into the spot next to them. 

“Do I have to go? Can’t I just stay here with you?” Beth asked. She didn’t mind spending the day with the girls, but she wanted to spend today with her better half. 

Natalya cupped Beth’s face. “Yes, you do have to go. Besides you’ll be bored if you stayed here. And I want you to have fun with the girls, but not too much fun.” Natalya said before kissing Beth again. “I promise that you’ll have fun and then tomorrow we can do more fun stuff, just you and me, okay?” Natalya offered.

Beth smiled and nodded her head. “Okay. And just so you know, I’m a wrestler, I could never be bored in a place that was built for wrestlers to do wrestling and whatnot.” Beth said. 

Natalya smiled before grabbing Beth’s hand and leading her over to Charlotte’s car. “True, but we wouldn’t want the trainee’s fawning all over you especially on your birthday. Now get in the car, I need to talk to Charlotte. I’ll see you later.” Natalya said. 

Beth rubbed Natalya's head. “Fine. See you later, love you.” Beth said before kissing Natalya’s cheek and getting into Charlotte’s car. “Nattie needs to talk to you before we go.” Beth told Charlotte. 

Charlotte got out of the car. “What’s up, Nattie?” Charlotte asked. 

Natalya led Charlotte away from the car, but not too far from it. Natalya let out a deep breath before speaking. “I lied earlier. I’m not scheduled to work at the PC today. And I’m only in town because I have a doctor’s appointment and this was the only day that they had available and I knew it was Beth’s birthday, but I needed this appointment so I took it. Thank you so much for agreeing to spend the day with Beth and I’m sorry I lied to you, but Beth doesn’t know about it either and you can’t tell her. I promise that the party and everything will be ready by the time y’all get to the skating rink.” Natalya rambled off. 

“Um, okay First of all, I think that was the fastest that you’ve ever spoken to me about something.” Charlotte said. “Second of all, we were all more than happy to spend the day with Beth and we’ve got big fun plans for her. Bayley bought a piñata but instead of candy, it has wrestling cards in it. How cool is that?” Charlotte added. 

“That is pretty cool. Was everything okay at the skating rink when you dropped off the stuff?” Natalya asked. 

Charlotte nodded her head. “Yeah, everything was fine. I put the cake and ice cream up. I also texted Adam and he said that him and Christian were gonna be getting there soon and that they’d call you when they got there or to tell you to call them when I picked Beth up.” Charlotte answered. 

“Okay. And you won’t tell Beth about the appointment, right?” Natalya asked. 

“My lips are sealed.” Charlotte said before hugging her friend. “Let me know how it goes, okay?” Charlotte asked. 

Natalya nodded her head. “Yeah, of course.” Natalya replied as Charlotte started to walk back to her car. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t do anything too heinous to you precious glamazon, Nattie.” Charlotte said loud enough for Beth to hear. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Beth and Natalya asked at the same time. 

Charlotte just laughed. “Bye, Nattie.” Charlotte said as she got into the car and left. 

Natalya sighed and went to her car to grab her phone to check the time. It was a little after 1 in the afternoon and her appointment wasn’t until 2. She decided that she’d drop by the skating rink and tell the boys what to do and how to set everything up before she headed to her appointment. “Not a bad plan, Neidhart.” Natalya said to herself as she went on her to skating rink.

**Party Time**

“Hello?” Natalya said into the phone.

“Hey, Nattie, we’re outside.” Sasha said into the phone. 

Natalya smiled. “Okay. Are y’all coming insider no or what?” Natalya asked. 

“Well, abou-“ Bayley cut Sasha off by taking the phone from her and putting it on speaker.

“Beth doesn’t want to come inside because she thinks that you won’t like her costume or her hair. She’s really not loving the hairstyle right now despite picking it out.” Bayley explained. 

Natalya sighed. “Okay. Well, should I come outside?” Natalya asked. 

“Nattie, did you not hear what Bayley just said?” Becky asked. “Beth doesn’t want you to come out here and she doesn’t want to go in there.” 

“Just give the phone to Beth and take it off speaker.” Charlotte suggested. 

Becky groaned. “Fine. Hey, Nattie, we’re giving Beth the phone, be nice.” Becky said. “Ow!” Becky exclaimed as she handed the phone to Beth. “You did not have to elbow me, Sash.” Becky said. 

“Could you give us some, um, privacy? Please?” Beth asked as she took the phone off speaker and waited until the girls were far enough away to speak into the phone. “Nattie?” Beth asked into the phone. 

“Yes?” Natalya replied. “Are you okay, babe?” Natalya asked. 

"How many people are there?" Beth asked, avoiding Natalya's question.

"Um, four, why?" Natalya replied. 

Beth sighed. "Just trying to be prepared, I guess." Beth responded as she played with her hair. 

Natalya ran her fingers through her pigtail. "Beth, are you okay? If you don't want to do this birthday get together then I can send everybody home and we can celebrate your birthday alone." Natalya suggested.

Beth snorted. She'd suggested that earlier when they were at home. "No, it's fine. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to the girls, they were so excited to dress up for the party. Also, Becky and Sasha have been talking about ice cream and cake all day and Bayley's been very excited about the piñata that she got, but she won't tell me what's in it." Beth paused as she looked up and saw Charlotte looking at her. "Charlotte's been acting very off lately like she knows something and it's, honestly, a bit unsettling for me." Beth said. "Anyway, are you in costume? And who exactly is there?" Beth asked. 

Natalya licked her lips. "Well, Adam's here, Christian's here, I'm here, and Steph is here." Natalya replied, the last part said quietly enough that Beth couldn't hear it.

Beth frowned. "Who?" Beth asked. 

"Steph. Stephanie McMahon is here." Natalya whispered into the phone.

Beth's eyes went a bit big. "Is she..." Beth's question trailed off, but Natalya knew what she was asking. 

"Yes, she's in a costume, and no, I will not tell you what it is." Natalya responded. "And before you ask, she's here because she has something to tell you and I thought that tonight would be the perfect night to do it." Natalya explained. 

"Okay." Beth said. "So, what's your costume, Nattie?" Beth asked with a small smile. 

Natalya shook her head. "Oh, I'm not telling you that. Besides, your babysitters just walked in at the Spice Girls minus one member. Where are you, Posh Spice?" Natalya asked. 

"You know where I am, I'm outside." Beth replied. 

Natalya sighed. "I know that but why won't you come inside. Do you really need to know everybody's costumes before you come in or do I have to ask you to cover your eyes and carry you in?" Natalya responded. "Hi, girls. You left Beth outside by herself?" Natalya asked. 

"It was getting cold." Sasha, Scary Spice, said, complaining about the weather. 

Natalya laughed. "I suppose it is a little chilly. So, how's it going Spice Girls minus Posh?" Natalya asked. 

Bayley, Baby Spice, looked at Charlotte, Sporty Spice, and blurted out. "We're doing a song." 

"You know, this whole thing was Beth's idea." Becky, Ginger Spice, said. Natalya raised her eyebrow. "We were trying to come up with ideas and she said that we should be the Spice Girls and everybody actually agreed and not just because she's the birthday girl." Becky explained. 

Natalya pulled the phone up to her ear. "Oh, I definitely have to see you now." Natalya said to Beth. 

Beth sighed. "I don't- Nattie, are you sure?" Beth asked. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she just was. "Maybe you should tell what everybody's costumes are." Beth said. 

"Okay. Adam's a banana and Christian's Obi Wan-Kenobi." Natalya replied. "Ready to hear what Steph and I dressed up as or do you want to just see for yourself?" Natalya asked.

"I guess I don't want to know and I wanna see for myself." Beth said answering Natalya's question. 

Natalya smiled. "Well then get in here, I'll be waiting. I love you." Natalya said. 

"I love you, too." Beth replied as she hung up the phone and heading towards the building. 

"Hey, Beth." A voice said from behind her caused her to jump. 

Beth whirled around and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! TJ, it's you. Are you here for the party?" Beth asked as she pointed towards the skating rink. 

TJ held up the box in his hand. "Just here to drop this off for Nattie." TJ replied. 

Beth nodded her head. "Oh, okay. Well, if you want to then you can stay. I haven't been in yet, but there's only a handful of us tonight so I don't mind if you join us. You know, it'd be rude to reject the birthday girl's invitation to her party." Beth said. "Just sayin', but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

TJ scratched his head. "I mean, if you're sure about it. I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes or impede on your little party by staying." TJ responded. 

"Well, you're kinda in costume.... as a pirate. You're definitely staying for a bit." Beth said as she grabbed his free hand and pulled him towards the building. 

"I guess the saying is true." TJ said with a laugh. 

Beth stopped and turned and squinted her eyes at him. "What saying?" Beth asked. 

"You know, the one that says what the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets. Not a very popular saying, but people do say it. You just don't say no to the birthday girl on her special day." TJ replied. 

Beth scoffed as the two entered the skating rink. "You should tell Nattie that. I can't even count how many times she's told me no today." Beth said. 

"Probably for a good reason. Nattie only says no for good reasons." TJ said. 

"I guess that's true. Anyway, you enjoy yourself, have some cake and ice cream." Beth said as she began to walk away from him. 

"Um, Beth, do you mind giving this to Nattie?" TJ asked whilst holding out the box in his hand. 

"Sure. Do you know what's in it?" Beth asked as she grabbed the box. 

TJ shook his head. "No, but to be honest, I didn't ask." TJ said. 

Beth nodded her head. "Okay. Well, thank you, for bringing the box and for staying for a bit." Beth said with a smile before giving TJ a hug. 

"No problem." TJ said. 

Beth waved bye at him as she made her way over to Natalya and smiled at her costume. "Howdy there, partner." Beth said from behind her wife. 

Natalya turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "You're finally in here and you look..... well, you look posh, to be honest." Natalya said as she took in Beth's costume. 

Beth smiled sheepishly. "But do you like it?" Beth asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Natalya exclaimed. "Come here." Natalya said she grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her over to the counter to get her some skates. Natalya didn't notice the box in Beth's hand until she sat it down to put her skates on. "What this?" Natalya asked as she gestured towards the box. 

Beth looked up to see what Natalya was talking about. "Oh, I don't know. TJ was bringing it by as we ran into each other in the parking lot. "He's around here somewhere, but he asked me to give it to you." Beth explained. 

"Okay, well, let me.just put it over here with the other birthday gifts and then we'll give you a proper introduction. Be right back." Natalya said as she grabbed the box and hurried over to the table with the other presents on it. 

While Beth waited on Natalya, Adam and Christian walked up to her. "Banana, Obi Wan-Kenobi, to what do I owe this great visit from you two?" Beth asked. 

"A little cowgirl told us that it was your birthday, Posh." Adam replied. "Happy birthday, Beth or should I say wszystkiego najlepszego, Beth. Pretty good, right?" Adam asked Beth since she was Polish. 

Beth titled her head from side to side. "Pronunciation could use a little work, but the gesture is greatly appreciated. Thank you, Adam." Beth said as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "What about you, Christian? Learn any Polish for the birthday girl?" Beth asked. 

Christian shook his. "Nope. I'm not a kiss up like banana over here. I did, however, get you a gift, but apparently you can't open them until you sing your song with the other Spice Girls." Christian said pointing over to Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, and Sasha who waved at them. 

"Oh, and who said that?" Beth asked. 

"Me. Now come on." Natalya said from behind Beth. "You have a song and dance to do." Natalya said as she dragged Beth over to the floor.

"Nattie, slow down, I'm not an expert skater like you." Beth said. 

Natalya let go of her hand and turned to face her. "It's all about balance and believing in yourself, babe." Natalya replied. "You just have to close your eyes, breathe, and believe that you can balance well enough to skate. And if you fall, just dust yourself off and try again." Natalya said. 

"Glad you didn't say something like you're the glamazon you're supposed to know how to do anything and everything." Beth said. 

Natalya grabbed a microphone. "I thought about it." Natalya said before turning it on. "Hello y'all, are y'all ready to get your spice on?" Natalya asked into the microphone. "Well, tonight, and for one night only, we have our very own Spice Girls in the building. Let me get a round of applause for Sporty, Baby, Ginger, Scary, and the birthday girl, Posh Spice as they sing the Spice Girls biggest hit Wannabe." Natalya said into the microphone before putting it down and joining the other's in clapping for them.

Bayley, Becky, Beth, Charlotte, and Sasha ended up singing two songs from the Spice Girls discography. They were all nervous, but everyone clapping for them even though it was five people felt pretty cool to them. 

Stephanie McMahon cleared her throat into a microphone. "Hi, everybody. I know it's a little weird that I'm here, but I have an announcement for Beth so I guess this is my birthday present for her. Happy Birthday, Beth." Stephanie said into the microphone. 

"Thank you." Beth replied with a smile. 

"So, in the past we've had MMC and coming up is our Dream Match Challenge." Stephanie announced. "I went around and asked a bunch of the girls from all three brands who they'd love to have a dream match against and the most replied name was Beth Phoenix. That being said, Beth, you're going to headline our first ever DMC and I am so excited to see how it goes and if it goes well then it'll be a permanent Challenge. That's all." Stephanie said as she put the microphone back on the stand. 

"Wow, Steph, I, thank you for this opportunity. I'm excited to see who my opponents will be." Beth said. 

Stephanie smiled. "I'm excited too. I've been mulling the idea over for a while and I finally got my father on board with it." Stephanie replied. "I hate to be that person, but I have to run now. I only came into town to come here for your birthday and announce the news." Stephanie said. 

"Oh, okay. Well, take some ice cream and cake with you before you go cause whatever's not gone will probably be eaten by those five." Beth said pointing to Bayley, Becky, Charlotte, Natalya, and Sasha. 

Stephanie laughed. "Well, we wouldn't that. I hope you've had a fun time and a fun day. I'll see you next month for DMC." Stephanie said as she gave Beth a hug and made her way over to the table with the ice cream and cake on it before leaving. 

Beth bit her lip. Everybody looked like they were having fun. It was a small party, but she was enjoying herself and was glad that everyone else was too. She'd noticed Charlotte and Natalya having a conversation and it looked tense so she decided to go over there. 

".......tell her." Charlotte said.

"Hey. What's up?" Beth said as she walked up. "Who are we telling something to?" Beth asked.

"Hey, Beth. Just talking to Nattie about the DMC, it sounds so much fun. Do you know how long it's going to last?" Charlotte asked. 

Beth shook her head. "No, Steph didn't say. Just said that she'd see me next month for the series. I'm assuming it'll be like 12 or 13 weeks." Beth replied. 

"Like MMC, right. Well, I know a lot of the girls, including me, would love to have you in a ring all to themselves." Charlotte replied. "I'll be right back. Becks is on her fourth bowl of ice cream and third piece of cake, someone's gotta that girl about portion control." Charlotte said with a laugh. Before she left she leaned into Natalya ear. "Tell her right now." Charlotte whispered before walking over to Becky. 

Beth frowned. "Nattie, what's going on?" Beth asked. 

Natalya played with her pigtail. "I, um, well, I have something to tell you and only Charlotte knew about it." Natalya replied. She grabbed Beth's hand and walked her over to the table that had the box that TJ had brought on it. "This box is my birthday present to you. It's what I was working on during the origami challenge last week and I left it at home so I asked TJ to bring it up hence how he knew that it was a costume party." Natalya explained. "I, also, was not at the PC today." Natalya confessed. 

"What do you mean? Where were you then?" Beth asked. 

Natalya licked her lips. "Open the box first, please." Natalya replied. 

Beth nodded her head. She took of the bow that she'd made and put it on the table. "I almost didn't recognise it when I saw it." Beth said. "I don't think the bow was on it which is why I just thought it was a random box." 

"Well, it's not a random box. It's a really special box and I think you'll like what's inside. I was a little sad that we never actually got to see what we made last week, but a part of me is glad that we didn't." Natalya said. 

Beth took the lid off the box and let out a soft gasp. "Nattie, are you...." Beth's question trailed off. 

"Pregnant? Yeah, Beth, I am." Natalya said, finishing Beth's question and answering it. She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. 

Beth smiled as she stared at the origami baby shoes that was in the box. "When did you find out?" Beth asked. 

"Officially, today. Unofficially, Friday." Natalya replied. 

Beth nodded her head. "Okay." Beth said.

Natalya frowned. "Are you okay?" Natalya asked. 

Beth nodded her head again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just, I don't know." Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's why you got taken off the Survivor Series team then, right?" Beth asked. 

"Yeah." Natalya replied. "Are you excited?" Natalya asked. 

"Yes. Very excited. I'm just processing." Beth replied with a smile. "I love you. This is the best birthday present that I've ever gotten, thank you." Beth replied as she leaned over the table and kissed her wife. 

Natalya smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, you're welcome, and I love you too. Happy birthday, Beth." Natalya said before giving Beth another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave kudos and comments, it's not necessary, but they are nice, especially comments, I love comments so tell me what you think by commenting!


End file.
